The White Dress
by WeddingBelle
Summary: Just a series of wedding-based pieces revolving around Kathryn and Chakotay.
1. Cover Your Eyes

_Summary: Just a series of wedding-based pieces revolving around Kathryn and Chakotay.  
Disclaimer: Any characters or events from Voyager are from Voyager... and thus owned by Paramount.  
Inspiration: I read many drabbles and short stories from the wonderful and talented Mrs. Singing Violin. Not to mention, I adore weddings. And J/C.  
Note: These are just meant to be cute little pre-wedding tidbits. Nothing serious._

_**The White Dress  
~ Cover Your Eyes ~**_

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you ready?"

He came in before she could answer. She turned to face him.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to see me."

He looked as handsome as ever in his dashing black and white tuxedo. His hands covered his eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"I thought of that," he said, flashing his dimples. "But there are no rules against talking to you."

She chuckled. "I suppose not. But we're about to start. Where's B'Elanna?"

"She's outside the door. I told her I'd only be a minute."

"What do you need?"

"You look beautiful."

"How would you know? You can't see me."

"No, but you always look beautiful."

"Is that so?"

"You're a scientist, Kathryn. You can't deny facts."

She laughed. "And what proof do you have?"

He chuckled. "Let me count the ways…"

There was another knock at the door, an angrier knock. _"Hurry up. We need to get moving. These pantyhose are giving me a rash."_

"I'll be out in just a second!" he called. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

"I would hope so," she said, touching his arm. "Otherwise, I'm not sure what we're doing here."

"It's too late now, Kathryn. You've already said yes. Now you have to marry me – Captain's honor."

She laughed. "I'm a Vice Admiral now."

"You'll always be my captain."

There was more knocking.

"Just a second!" Kathryn called.

"White really is your color."

She shook her head and smiled. She brought her lips to his ear. "Then I think you'll like what I have planned for tonight."

"Don't tease me, Kathryn. I only get one kiss to hold me over, and it's in front of a crowd."

She chuckled. "Until later, then," she said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Now get out there before they think we've gone off and eloped."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Chakotay, _go_," she said, giving him a playful shove.

"I'll see you soon, my love," he teased, turning towards the door. He opened it as B'Elanna was about to knock again.

"Finally," she said, shaking her head. "I'd expect that you'd want to be on time for your own wedding. We're two minutes behind!"

"Better not keep them waiting much longer," Kathryn said, gathering her bouquet in her hands. "Let's get this show on the road."


	2. Rise and Shine

_**The White Dress  
~ Rise and Shine ~**_

Kathryn woke up to a steaming cup of coffee and a note on her bedside table. However, there was no one in her bed. She frowned for a moment, perplexed, before she remembered: it was the morning of her wedding. And in accordance with tradition, she and Chakotay had been apart that night, separately enjoying their last moments of unwed life.

Yawning, Kathryn sat up and grabbed the note. It was a simple handwritten sentence on an otherwise blank square of paper. It read:

_A perfect cup of coffee for my perfect bride-to-be._

Kathryn smiled and picked up the mug. It was her favorite – the one she had opted to keep from _Voyager_, despite the fact that it hadn't exactly been a regulation request. It had a little chip in the top from when it had fallen during their trip through the Borg transwarp conduit, but she didn't mind. It was a souvenir. Better yet, the coffee in it was just how she liked it - black.

Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and allowed the scent of the coffee to waft into her nose. She readily brought the mug to her lips. However, she barely got the first sip down her throat before there was a knock at the door.

"Kathryn, is everything alright?"

It was Seven. She smiled. "Yes, yes. I'll be out in just a moment."

Climbing out of bed, she realized that she was still in the clothes she had worn the night before – dark, low-ride blue jeans and a white tee. Her cardigan was splayed out on the floor. Coffee still in hand, she picked up her jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. She opened the door and noticed that everyone was already up and waiting for her.

Phoebe was in the kitchen, probably cooking up some delicious concoction for breakfast. B'Elanna was sprawled on the couch with a cold rag over her forehead, and Seven had just taken a seat at the kitchen table.

"Breakfast is going to be ready in just a second," Phoebe said, sprinkling something into the pan. "Kat, you got the note and the coffee, right? Chakotay told me to leave it for you."

"I did," Kathryn said, taking a sip to confirm. She strolled through her living room, taking in the enchanting sight. She had only been living there for a few months, but it already felt surprisingly like home. "It's lovely."

"Ugh," B'Elanna sighed, leaning back on the couch. "That note was almost sweet enough to make me barf." She took a sip of some oddly colored liquid that Kathryn could only hope was a Klingon hangover remedy. "Luckily, I've developed an immunity to romantic dopes."

Kathryn smiled and sat at the table with Seven. Setting her coffee cup down, she reached out and touched the other woman's hand. "I assume you're feeling better then B'Elanna?"

"I… neglected to consume an intoxicating amount of alcohol," Seven replied, turning her head towards the couch. The half-Klingon woman was vomiting into a bucket. She turned back towards Kathryn. "Are you ready for the ceremony?"

Nodding slowly, she smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be. Everything's happened so quickly, you know? Neither of us really wanted to wait."

Seven nodded. "I believe the wedding will be… efficient."

Kathryn laughed and patted Seven's hand. "I certainly hope so."

Suddenly, plates were set down in front of them. Kathryn looked up at her younger sister. "Alright, ladies. Breakfast is served," she said as she headed back into the depths of the kitchen.

B'Elanna took her place at the table and reached for a piece of toast. Seven picked up a blueberry and looked at it skeptically. As Phoebe sat down at the table, Kathryn picked up her fork and took a bite of her omelet – her first bite of her last meal as a bachelorette.


End file.
